


Hey, Don't Cry

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, Isaac and Scott are 7, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Isaac meets Scott in the hospital after his mother and brother died.





	Hey, Don't Cry

"You know, that's actually kinda good." Camden says to his 7 year-old brother. Isaac smiles at him before continuing drawing the big black wolf. Tonight his mother and brother were going out, leaving him alone with his father. Not that Isaac minded, he loved his father, but he preferred to hang out with his brother.

Even though Camden could be an asshole he still loved him.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Isaac asks his brother, using his puppy eyes. Camden chuckles and pats his curly hair, "Sorry, Issy, but you're too young for the movie. And mom promised to take you out for ice cream tomorrow because she feels guilty that you can't come along."

Isaac sighs and looks at his drawing, it's not finished and he gives it to his brother. "I made it for you."

"Cam, are you ready?" Their mother asks and walks into the room. Mrs. Lahey smiles when she sees her youngest son giving his drawing to his brother. 

"I'm ready, mom. Bye Isaac." His brother pasts his shoulder. Mrs. Lahey gives Isaac a big hug, "Be nice to your dad."

He grins at her and watches them leave. He quickly cleans up the mess he made, a few crayons that fell on the ground and he finds his father in the living room. The older man smiles at his son, "Hey, Isaac. Why don't we watch a movie ourselves? I saw that your favorite movie is on tv tonight."

Isaac's smile brightens and he jumps on the couch, cuddling into the pillows next to his father. His father changes the channel and he can see that Nanny McPhee has only started a few minutes ago. 

He's so focuses on the movie that he doesn't notice his father's phone ringing until his dead is saying words that his parents forbade Isaac and Camden to say. They were bad words.

"Dad? What happened?" Isaac asks him, but his father just grips his arm and pulls him outside. Isaac winces at the tight grip but follows his father to the car. The car ride is silent, but Isaac can notice that his father is angry and upset. He hasn't said anything to Isaac yet.

They arrive at the hospital, which confused Isaac. Mr. Lahey basically runs out of the car, leaving Isaac alone. Isaac curiously follows his father, leaving the car unlocked. It's not like Isaac has a key to lock it. When he walks into the hospital, he can see his father screaming at a kind looking nurse. Her black curly hair is pulled in a ponytail, but a few strands escaped and she looks tired.

"I want to see my wife!" His father's voice echoes through the hallways. 

"Sir, we're doing everything we can-"

"No. You didn't do enough. If you would do your job my family would still be alive!" His father moves dangerously close to the nurse, making a doctor walk towards them and try to calm him down.

Wait, what did he mean 'would still be alive'?

While the doctor is dealing with his father, the nurse notices Isaac and walks towards his with a gentle look on her face. "Hey, what's your name, sweetie?"

"Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He says and looks at his father, "What is going on, Ma'am?"

Her soft smile falls and is replaced with a frown, "Your father didn't tell you? I'm so sorry to tell you this, but your mother and brother had an accident."

"They're... They're gonna be okay, right?" Tears form in his eyes, making them burn, and his hands start shaking. 

"Oh, Honey..." Her eyes widen slightly and she puts a comforting hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry."

A boy Isaac's age walks towards them with a small lunch bag in his hand. "Mommy?" The boy asks, his voice confused. Isaac recognizes him, he has seen him on the playground and he thinks they're also going to the same school. The boy looks at Isaac with big eyes, "Hey, don't cry."

It confused Isaac at first when the boy wraps him in a hug, but he later hugs back.

"Scott, why don't you get Isaac some water?" The nurse asks the boy, Scott. Scott nods and gives his mother the lunch bag. He grabs Isaac's hand and pulls him with him, talking about how good water is for calming down. Isaac has no idea what he says most of the time, a little distracted by everything that's happening, but follows the boy anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I wrote a Scisaac fanfiction where they're the main couple. I've only written them as a background couple in Sterek fanfictions before, so I hope this doesn't suck.
> 
> It's not edited, sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language, so I sometimes confuse certain words.


End file.
